


系統升級

by atus



Series: 田園鋼鐵組+戰術機械宅 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Plug, Chair Bondage, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: 微DS





	

  
Scott嘗試動了動，自身體後方發出的細微震動聲所帶來的羞恥感與不斷從後穴傳來的刺激，幾乎讓他憋不住藏在喉間的呻吟，Scott有點脫力的往身體前方的椅背\--那成套的、該死的、Bruce說想在工作的時候也能看到他的藍眼睛而特意在主臥室添購的、而且顯然被拆了扶手的辦公椅\--靠去，他忍不住懷疑明明只是要到韋恩大宅找Bruce確認一下黑鳥跟蝙蝠戰機升級防禦系統的細項，到底為什麼會變成這種情況。  
  
Scott緊閉雙眼，雙手被領帶狀似隨意的綁縛在身體前方，不會帶來疼痛，但角度卻恰巧僅能讓他扶著Bruce的辦公座椅椅背上緣，他的雙腿大開、後穴被黑色的肛塞填滿，腳踝被自己的皮帶固定在兩側椅腳，而Bruce刻意讓他的陰莖剛好能夠抵在座椅邊緣，已然勃起的陰莖在與皮製椅墊摩擦的同時更為敏感，這樣的姿勢讓Scott僅能以接近根部的大腿內側靠著座椅支撐自己的重量。  
  
Scott能感覺到Bruce在他後方的視線，他想著Bruce衣著完整、姿勢隨意的靠在辦公桌旁，眼神專注緊盯著他近乎浪蕩的姿態，這樣的想法讓他更不自在的扭動了一下，讓緊緊卡住後穴的肛塞帶著強烈的震動再次往前列腺重重壓去，Scott繃緊肩膀咬住雙唇想壓抑住幾近無法控制的呻吟。  
  
持續的快感讓Scott無法思考，他的臀部緊繃，膝蓋想用力往內夾緊抵禦不斷攀升的快感，卻礙於被限制的姿勢讓腿部肌肉幾近痙攣，後穴傳來的震動讓抵著座椅邊緣的陰莖不斷的被細細摩擦，前列腺液不停的從尿道口滲出，將座椅沾濕得一塌糊塗，早已瀕臨高潮邊緣，卻無法真正射出來。  
  
「Bruce，我、」太多的快感逼得他渾身顫抖，「我沒辦法......」Scott聽到一個帶著哭腔、完全不像自己的聲音哀求著，「拜託。」一陣斷斷續續的呻吟終於從無法完整說完語句的嘴間傾洩而出。  
  
「乖孩子。」Scott感到也許是領帶的織物輕輕劃過他繃緊的背脊，「Scott。」Bruce炙熱的鼻息出現在耳後。  
  
「為了我射出來。」那是蝙蝠俠暗啞的嗓音。  
  
Scott腦海中一片空白，Bruce並沒有觸碰他，他的雙腿抽蓄、腳趾蜷曲，他感到後穴不斷收縮，肛塞帶給他的脹滿感讓他眼眶酸澀，陰莖不斷抽動，在一陣尖叫聲中，他達到了猛烈的高潮。  
  
而肛塞緊貼著前列腺的震動讓Scott的高潮持續了比平常還要久一些，他全身肌肉緊繃，陰莖還在斷斷續續的流出精液，皺眉幾乎無法忍受後穴無法控制的收縮，從沒有感受過的激烈高潮讓他有些不安，Scott呻吟著開始掙扎。  
  
Bruce從後方圈住他，身體的接觸讓Scott感到安心，不再掙動，他感到Bruce輕輕地將他腳踝與雙手的束縛解開，肛塞被輕柔的動作取出，看到他睫毛上沾著的淚水，「太過了嗎？」語氣中帶著些擔憂。  
  
「不......」Scott對於自己聲音中的沙啞感到驚訝，「就是惱怒你連衣服都沒脫。」看著連領帶都還繫著、襯衫也好端端待在褲子裡的Bruce，Scott不禁伸手想弄亂他端正的服裝禮儀。  
  
才剛往Bruce的褲頭摸去，Scott就聽到十分隱晦的、倒抽一口氣的聲音，「真虧你能忍這麼久。」Scott覺得有些好笑，伸手拉下Bruce的拉鍊向內探去，果不其然碰到早已被前液濡濕、堅硬如鐵的勃起，調笑著握了握Bruce的陰莖，滿意的接收到Bruce難耐的呻吟。  
  
「我今天不會真的操你。」Bruce抓住Scott越來越不規矩的手，直接將他打橫抱起，「你現在太敏感了，會不舒服。」  
  
Bruce將Scott放倒在主臥室正中央的大床上，「但你可以幫我個小忙。」他褪下褲子，將Scott的雙腿曲起，整個身體覆蓋其上，把陰莖往Scott大腿間的縫隙推擠，然後Bruce皺著眉頭低聲呻吟著在他腿間抽插，而當Bruce的陰莖在抽插間接觸到他尚未從高潮餘韻恢復過來的陰莖時，Scott敏感得全身顫抖。  
  
看著Bruce動作越來越無法自控，Scott拉下Bruce的肩頭用力的吻他，並配合的夾緊雙腿。Scott感覺到腿間Bruce的陰莖猛烈的抽動了幾下，胸腹便感到一絲灼熱，白濁自下腹濺往胸口，沾了他一身。  
  
Scott看著還在喘息的Bruce，看著他湛藍的眼睛，笑著再次吻了上去。  
  
  
◆　　　　◇　　　　◆  
  
  
Scott看著Bruce輕輕的幫他清理身上簡直一團亂的液體，「那我們戰機的防禦系統？」  
  
「早就升級好了。」Bruce的聲音幾乎跟蝙蝠俠一樣不帶起伏，但Scott聽的出來他的語調帶著得逞一般的笑意。  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
  



End file.
